kaiser_chiefsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Start The Revolution Without Me
Start The Revolutio Without Me é o quinto álbum de estúdio da banda Kaiser Chiefs, lançado a 6 de Março de 2012. thumb|Capa do álbum. O álbum trazia músicas que não foram aproveitadas no álbum anterior, The Future is Medieval. As composições que estão neste álbum não seguem o mesmo estilo das canções de seu antecessor, sendo canções mais rock. Isso demostra os dois lados da banda: The Future is Medieval (mais pop, dance) e Start The Revolution Without Me (mais rock). O álbum também trouxe um novo single, chamado "On the Run". "Problem Solved" e "Dead or Serious Trouble" também se destacaram, mas não foram lançadas como singles. Esse foi o último álbum de estúdio a contar com o baterista Nick Hodgson, que em 4 de Dezembro do mesmo ano, anunciaria sua saída da banda para trabalhar em outros projetos. História Após o lançamento de The Future is Medieval, os Chiefs passam 9 meses fazendo shows para promover o álbum. No final de Janeiro de 2012, decidem parar a turnê para começar um novo projeto. Eles regravam as músicas que tinham ficado fora no álbum anterior, e escrevem novas músicas para deixar o álbum mais forte. Assim, nasci Start The Revolution Without Me, um álbum muito parecido com Yours Truly, Angry Mob, pois as canções nesse se parecem muito com as do álbum de 2007. O álbum atingiu apenas a 14° posição nas paradas britânicas. Faixas #"Fly on the Wall" (Simon Rix) – 4:34 #"On the Run" (Simon Rix) – 4:08 #"Cousin in the Bronx" (Andrew White) – 3:32 #"My Place Is Here" (Simon Rix) – 4:04 #"Problem Solved" (Simon Rix) – 3:01 #"I Dare You" (Ricky Wilson) – 3:56 #"Dead or in Serious Trouble" (Simon Rix) – 2:57 #"Can't Mind My Own Business" (Andrew White) – 3:47 #"Saying Something" (Ricky Wilson / Nick Baines) – 4:06 #"Back in December" (Ricky Wilson) – 3:40 #"If You Will Have Me" (Nick Hodgson) – 3:25 Sobre as canções *"Fly on the Wall" foi composta por Simon Rix. Foi escolhida como faixa de abertura do álbum pelo fato do seu começo já mostrar a diferença entre ela e as canções do álbum anterior. *A canção "On the Run" foi composta pelo baixista Simon Rix. Foi a única canção do álbum no qual á banda lançou como single. A canção traz de volta o rock que havia se perdido desde 2008. *"Cousin in the Bronx" é uma contribuição do guitarrista Andrew White. Na letra da música, temos uma referência ao título do álbum. *"My Place Is Here" é mais uma composição de Simon. Ele teve a idea para canção quando seu vizinho foi obrigado a se mudar contra sua vontade. Na ocasião, o vizinho se trancou na casa e disse na janela "Esse é meu lugar e ninguém me tira daqui!" *"Problem Solved", também de Simon, foi uma canção que ele se baseiou em suas canções anteriores. Mesmo não lançada como single, conseguiu a 89° lugar nas paradas de sucesso britânicas. *"I Dare You" foi composta por Ricky Wilson. Wilson a considera uma das suas composições mais injustiçadas pelos fãs, junto com "Try Your Best". *"Dead or in Serious Trouble" é de autoria de Simon Rix. Desde o seu lançamento, é muito ultilizada pela banda em seus shows. *"Can't Mind My Own Business", foi escrita por Andrew White. Fala sobre a história de um homem que não consegue criar seu próprio negócio, não importa o ramo de trabalho. *"Saying Something", da parceria Wilson e Nick Baines, é considerada, por muitos fãs, a melhor canção escrita em parceria. *"Back in December", de Wilson, fala sobre como o mundo é diferente a cada mês do ano. *"If You Will Have Me" foi composta por Nick Hodgson. É a canção é uma homenagem á Mark Ronson, produtor da banda, que ajudou a produzir todos os álbuns da banda. Créditos *Ricky Wilson – Vocal thumb|A banda durante o Rock in Rio Lisboa 2012 *Andrew White – Guitarra *Simon Rix – Baixo *Nick Baines – Teclados *Nick Hodgson – Bateria, vocal em "If You Will Have Me"